Dealing With Our Issues
by Siriuscaptainofthejilyship
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have issues and Albus interferes. But how much can he help if they refuse to be in the same room as each other?


**Please read and review.**

* * *

"Rose!, Rose!" Albus shouted at his ginger haired cousin from across the Hogwarts courtyard.

Rose Weasley was sat, cross-legged, on the grass, her potions homework lay forgotten in front of her, a book in her lap.

"Did you not hear me shouting?" Albus said, as soon as he ran over.

"Oh I heard you" Rose said icily "But I'd rather not discus HIM at the moment"

"That's stupid, and you know it is. Come on Rose sooner or later you have to tell me! You've already told Hugo and I know for a fact he'll tell me!" Albus persisted.

"Then why don't you go ask Hugo!" She but near shouted, her icy demeanour breaking.

"Because I'd rather hear it from someone involved, and since scorpius is too busy smashing things up to hold a conversation, you're the only other option." He finished

Rose sighed, playing with the corners of the books pages, she looked hesitant.

"Please Rose." Albus pleaded, he came and sat down beside her taking the book and setting it in front of her "This has to be dealt with now"

"I'm going to tell you." Rose said slowly "but only because I know that everyone will know soon, and I want one person to know the truth."

Rose took a deep breath. "We've been arguing less" she said "And not over the tiniest things anymore. We were being civil to each other and he was almost nice"

"Then I don't understand what happened" Albus said puzzled.

"Well you know I've been best friends with Lysander for 5 years now and well...I just don't know. He's been acting...odd? I asked him why but he denied it. Then on Wednesday-."she stopped,

"What happened on Wednesday Rose?" Albus asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"He- he asked me out. Sc- Scorpius Mal-foy asked me to Hogsmeade." She stuttered.

"Wait, what-Rose!" Albus stopped mid sentence, as Rose grabbed her book and essay hastily shoving them into her bag and determinedly walking towards the right exit of the courtyard. Albus groaned and fell back, his hands covering his face from the sun. It was always Rose's worst trait, Walking away after only half explaining something. He should have expected it since its happened so many times before. How was he supposed to fix it this time, especially since it involved his best friend.

Albus sighed and brought his hands to his chest, staring up at the sky. Why does he always get caught in the middle of things. He was always in the middle of arguments between Lily and James, Lily and Hugo, sometimes even Teddy and Victoire, now it was Scorpius and Rose he had to help. Everyone around him constantly needed mediating, and soon he was going to crack.

* * *

Albus wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, hoping to run into Lysander or Rose. He wondered weather he should get to dinner when he turned the corner and saw Lysander with his twin brother Lorcan.

Lysander was talking in furious whispers with his brother, but stopped mid sentence when he saw Albus. Lysander straightened, said one last thing to his twin and began walking quickly towards Albus.

"Look, Lysander I-" but whatever Albus was about to say was lost in Lysander roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the nearest Broom Closet.

" Have you seen Rose?" He asked frantic.

"Okay, first of all why did you drag me into a broom closet, second of all no, I was actually just looking for her." Albus replied.

Lysander groaned.

"So...maybe you can enlighten me to why you asked Rose out after 5 years of saying she was 'like a sister' to you." Albus said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh god, she told you?" Lysander asked shocked.

"Well all she told me was that you asked her out" Albus said "then she left, care to continue?"

"I can't" Lysander said, shaking his head " I would but I can't"

"Why not?"

" because me and Rose aren't the only ones involved!" He shouted, shocking Albus. " look I'm sorry, but Rose or Scorpius are the only ones who can tell you" and with that Lysander left the closet, leaving Albus more confused than ever. This was more than just unrequited love.

* * *

At dinner that night Albus ate alone, or as alone as he could be with James and Fred across the table, who were planning a new prank. But Albus wasn't really in the mood to help decide what colour to charm the Ravenclaw robes.

He swirled his food around his plate, thinking. If Scorpius was still up in the dormitories he would force the truth from him, maybe a hex or two in the process, but he would have to make it work.

Leaving his dismantled dinner on the table he left the Great Hall making his way down to the Slytherin Dormitories, hoping to run into Rose on the way.

He walked quickly down to the dungeons his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. He got to the door and said the password, going in he saw Scorpius sitting in an armchair in the common room.

"So decided that throwing things wasn't the best way to deal with Rose rejecting you?" Albus snorted.

"Who said she rejected me?" Scorpius spat back

Albus stood shellshocked, retaining this surprising piece of information.

"Look I've been pretending that I don't know what happened between Lysander, Rose and You, for your sake." Albus said slowly. "But THAT is new information"

Scorpius paused for a second, thinking,staring at the suit of armour in the corner and tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"How much do you know"

"Only that Lysander asked Rose out, she refused, he got mad, you were happy, she got mad at you, you got mad at her, you asked her out in the middle of a screaming match and she-" Albus paused. "Well I thought she said no, but apparently…" Albus drifted off suggesting for Scorpius to continue.

Scorpius sighed. "She looked shocked" he said "When I asked her, but she said she would think about it. But then I heard Lorcan talking to his friends the other day about her and Lysander going out to Hogsmeade and-"

"That's not true" Albus interrupted " because Lysander's still mad at her"

Albus saw a flicker of hope pass Scorpius' face, but it went as quickly as it came. Scorpius groaned and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. What would they do now?

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
